D.A.W.
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the mysterious death of a woman killed in a hit-and-run incident. Plot When an elderly woman passes, her heroin-addicted adult daughter, Danielle, is drugged and murdered in what is supposed to look like an hit-and-run accident. Detectives Goren and Eames quickly conclude that the victim was drugged to make it seem like she overdosed and accidentally drove into traffic. The Detectives question the victim's sister and brother-in-law, who were in a heated dispute over a misplaced ring that belonged to her mother. Major Case then follows up with Robbery Detective Norris, who did not investigate the victim's claims because of her junkie-like appearance. Nearly at a dead end, Major Case turns to the suspicious death and quick cremation of the victim's mother, which they believe to be the real reason for the victim's death. Their investigation leads them to the woman's doctor, Dr. Edwin Lindgard, who claims that her death is routine. Goren and Eames find his behavior odd and begin looking into his background, and focus their investigation on him. They soon discover that Dr. Lindgard is a serial killer who murders his patients, and killed Danielle and her mother to cover it up. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Kevin Tighe as Dr. Edwin Lindgard * Karen Ziemba as Isabel Dawson * Keisha Alfred as Danielle Pearce * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Cheryl Freeman as Janette Pearce * Kate Skinner as Meryl Cruthers * Gary Cowling as Greg Lafond * Paddy Croft as Alda Morse * Jim R. Coleman as Mr. Cook * Michael Cone as Mr. Selwyn * Michael Deeg as Detective Norris * Arthur French as Mr. Hawks * Tom Galantich as Chris Swann * C.C. Loveheart as Tarin Morse * Greta Martin as Valerie Perret * Marilyn Sue Perry as Mrs. Dobell * Dennis Pressey as Lawrence Belling * Christianne Tisdale as Claudia Swann * Jodie Lynne McClintock as Pia O'Donnell * J.C. Montgomery as Alfred Perret * Franklin Ojeda Smith as Reverend Charles * Gretha Boston as Phoenicia * Gio Perez as Pedestrian * Steven Petrillo as Blevins * Wayne Scherzer as First Doctor * Mark Woodard as First Paramedic * Greg Zittel as 31st Precinct Detective References References Quotes Quotes Background information and notes * The title of this episode, "D.A.W.", is a word play in reference to dispense as written (DAW), a term used in the medical prescription context. * The story is based on the case of Harold Frederick Shipman, who murdered up to 200 of his patients in Hyde, Greater Manchester, UK, between the mid 1970s and his arrest in 1998. Many features of the story are directly based on the Shipman case, such as his drug addiction, previous forgery conviction and taking of jewelry and money. (Source: ) Whether it is a deliberate nod to the Shipman case, at the dinner party at the end, there is a man sitting at the table who is a dead ringer for the real-life doctor. Category:CI episodes